bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Missions (BMC)
Special Missions, also known as Special Tiles, are special types of tiles in Bloons Monkey City. They are similar to normal tiles, with some differences. Each mission has a specific terrain, and are often more challenging than normal tiles. For some missions, this can include earlier appearance of rushes and strong bloons, as well as stricter tower limitations. These tiles cannot be replayed at leisure as they do not appear in the Tracks inventory. If completed with no lives lost, they will give 25 ( 2 on mobile), instead of the usual 5, along with the bloonstones reward when completed. Also, extra starting cash, and Hardcore Mode cannot be activated in special missions. Some special land can be required in order to build special buildings like the Superior Adhesives Factory. Building or moving something else on these terrains (e.g. a Dart Monkey Hall) will give the player a warning message. Special Mission List BMC (Both cities) and BMCM * MOAB Graveyard: The player must pass 3 rounds of MOABs, BFBs and ZOMGs respectively with 30,000 starting cash. Round 1 comprises 10 MOABs, Round 2 is 6 BFBs, and Round 3 has 2 ZOMGs. There are three MOAB Graveyards on a Bloons Monkey City map. **'BMC Rewards:' 750 XP; 1250; 5000. **'BMCM Rewards:' 750 XP; 1250; 50. **'Strongest Bloon:' Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.) *'Phase Crystal:' 26 rounds must be passed while bloons have twice the speed. The crystals in the middle have the Bloon Annihilation ability. The terrain is required to build the Crystal Fusion Array (which is required for researching the Ray of Doom). There is only 1 Phase Crystal terrain on the map. **'Rewards:' 1500 XP; 3500; 50. **'Strongest Bloon:' Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.) *'Shipwreck:' The player must pass a harder bloon attack with the help of four whirlpools in the track with the ability to suck bloons to them, like Bloonchipper's Supa-Vac. All towers and upgrades, except for the Monkey Buccaneer and its upgrades, cost double cash (e.g. Ninja Monkey costs $1,000 instead of $500). A total of 2 Shipwrecks will appear. **'Rewards:' 500 XP; 1000; 50. **'Strongest Bloon:' Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) *'Sticky Sap Plant:' Two Sticky Sap Plants have glue around them which slows down bloons. Each one also has the Sticky Sap Plant Ability to glue all bloons in the screen with Corrosive Glue, similar to the Glue Striker Ability. The player must use these to complete 22 rounds. There is also less money per pop earned in this mission (only one-third of normal). The terrain is required to build the Superior Adhesive Factory (which is required for researching the Glue Striker). A total of 2 Sticky Sap Plant missions will appear in each city. **'Rewards:' 500 XP; 1000+; Extra Sticky Substance or 50 (if Extra Sticky Substance already rewarded). **'Strongest Bloon:' Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) *'Wattle Trees:' The player must pass 25 rounds with only Boomerang Throwers at their disposal. A free one is given every 3 rounds. Road Spikes and Exploding Pinapples allowed. Altogether, 2 Wattle Trees tiles will appear on each city. **'Rewards:' 500 XP; 1000; Enchanted Boomerang or 50 (if Enchanted Boomerang already rewarded). **'Strongest Bloon:' Ceramic Bloon *'Consecrated Ground:' The player must pass 10 rounds with only Monkey Apprentice and Super Monkey with 30,000 starting Cash on a map like Main Street in BTD5 The terrain is required for Temple Complex Building (which is required for researching the Temple of the Monkey God). Only 1 Consecrated Ground will appear on the map. **'Rewards:' 2000 XP; 5000; 100. **'Strongest Bloon:' M.O.A.B. up to D.D.T. *'Tranquil Glade:' The player must pass 25 rounds of only Camo Bloons with only Dart Monkeys, Sniper Monkeys and Ninja Monkeys. Upon completion, the player is rewarded with the Ninja Scroll Special Item. Only 1 Tranquil Glade appears on the map. **'Rewards:' 500 XP; 1000; Ninja Scrolls **'Strongest Bloon:' Ceramic Bloon *'Glacier:' The player must pass 25 rounds with bloons at half the speed but providing only half the cash. Completing the Glacier awards the Shard of Everfrost Special Item. There are 2 Glaciers for the player to complete in total, in each city. **'Rewards:' 500 XP; 1000; Shard of Everfrost or 50 (if Shard of Everfrost already rewarded) **'Strongest Bloon:' Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) BMC only (Bloon Dunes) *'Sandstorm:' The player must pass 18 rounds of tricky bloon rushes with the help of the Sandstorm ability, which takes down layers of bloons over ten seconds. The rounds progress without stopping, similarly to Monkey V Monkey attacks or Apopalypse Mode in BTD5. The track is a zigzag going downwards, with the bloons moving slower to the right and faster to the left. There are at least 2 Sandstorm tiles that appear. **'Rewards:' 750 XP; 1000. **'Strongest Bloon:' Varies, dependent on how far it is from the city's starting parameters, up to D.D.T. *'ZZZZOMG:' Players must pass one round consisting of one ZOMG with their original starting cash. Over the course of the round, players earn 500 cash approximately every 5 seconds, giving you approximately 10,000 - 12,000 more cash than their starting cash depending on how fast they destroy the ZOMG. There are at least 2 ZZZZOMG tiles that appear. Banana Farms are helpful since they continually give you money. **'Rewards:' 750 XP; 1000; Cuddly Bear. **'Strongest Bloon:' Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.) *'Dry As A Bone:' The player starts with two 2/2 Banana Farms, but gets no cash from popping Bloons like in Deflation Mode, so avoid buying Monkey Towns if you have them. The Rainstorm ability is available and causes the Banana Farms to emit a burst of bananas that give you a cash boost. There are at least 2 Dry As A Bone tiles that appear. **'Rewards:' 750 XP; 1000. **'Strongest Bloon: '''Yet again, can vary, depending on how far it is from the center of the city, can be up to Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.) BMCM only *'Engineer Rescue: There are 5 Engineers that are trapped in cages along the path. Your job is to free at least 1 of them (or defend them all). It costs $450 to free each one and each one can be placed as a free tower. Engineers disappear if bloons touch them, and pop themselves, if you haven't freed them. If you do not free at least 1 Engineer and all Engineers are gone, the battle is automatically lost. **'''Rewards: 500 XP; 200; 5. **'Strongest Bloon:' Ceramic Bloon *'Bloonprint Hideout': The Blueprint of the Bloonchipper is located in this hideout. There are 12 rounds and the Bloon waves are fixed for everyone - no Camo, Lead, or Regrow Bloons appear here. A M.O.A.B. awaits at the end. Bloons split into two symmetrical paths. List of bloons see below. **'Rewards:' 500 XP; 200; 5. **'Strongest Bloon:' Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) *'Submarine Alliance': There are 4 1/1 Subs defending a broken 2/4 Sub. Your job is to repair it for $8000. There isn't much land or track in either direction and there are 15 rounds (even though the mission info screen incorrectly says 26 rounds), so good luck. There's a ZOMG at the end, hence the urgency to repair the 2/4 sub, but there are also MOABs in the way. Bloons travel towards the broken Sub at the middle with 2 paths. Also, the ZOMG is not the only bloon in round 15. When reaching round 15, you should get correct timing to destroy the ZOMG otherwise you will lose. **Before update 1.1, your starting cash was the same as your city level default. On update 1.1 and above, you had your starting cash +800. **'Rewards:' 500 XP; 200; 5. **'Strongest Bloon:' Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.) *'Crash Site': This is very similar to the Submarine Alliance mission: Same as the Broken 2/4 Sub, the broken Heli-Pilot is at the middle. Paths go towards the Heli-Pilot in 2 paths. Either Defend the Heli-Pilot or Repair it to use as a free tower. Repairing costs $1000, so you can pretty much get it 1st Round. **'Rewards:' 500 XP; 200; 5. **'Strongest Bloon:' Ceramic Bloon *'Dragon Slayer': This track has the properties of Switch- Bloons go in one of four different directions from the center each round. This 16 round challenge has bloons starting from blue that changes by one rank up every 4 rounds. It will eventually go to pinks. No camo or regen bloons appear. It is exclusive to the iOS only Chinese New Years update. It is possible to complete this with only one tower. **'Rewards:' 500 XP; 1000; Dragon King special item. **'Strongest Bloon:' Pink Bloon *'Notes': All Special Tiles except for the Bloonchipper has an ability to repair/rescue the tower needed. You'll still need the required amount of money to do it though. If you do it in Engineer Rescue, it frees the furtherest Engineer from the Exit to the closest. The Engineer Rescue and Crash Site tiles lets you place the towers for free and buy every upgrade useable for that Special Tile only. From that point on, you must research the upgrades to use them again. Finishing them unlocks the tower associated with the tile, along with the Upgrade Building and Special Buildings too. Completing Dragon Slayer, however will give the player a red dragon that flies over the city as a decoration. Gallery File:Wattle Trees Final Level.png|The Final Wave on a Wattle Trees Special Mission Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_7.05.11_PM.png|Warning message for Consecrated Ground File:Sandstorm.png|The Sandstorm icon Glacier.png|Initial position of the Glacier mission from an earlier version of Bloons Monkey City Initialphasecrystal.png|Initial position of the Phase Crystal mission Sandstorm track.png|Initial position of the special mission Sandstorm.|link=Sandstorm Apache rescue.png|Apache Dartship on Crash Site Trivia *Almost all Special Missions involving unlocking a specific tower all have different music. Engineer Rescue has the Grass Terrain music (because the terrain is a swamp), Submarine Alliance has the River Terrain music (because the terrain is a lake), while Bloonprint Hideout has the Mountains Terrain music (because the terrain is in a cave). **Crash Site, however, despite being in desert, the music is same as Bloonprint Hideout music. *It is possible to have Special Mission tiles on Pink Bloon tiles. Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BMC Special Missions